1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an overload indicator for sensing the occurrence of an overload condition between driving and driven components and to a meat processing system having a conveyor with driving and driving components connected by such an indicator.
2. Description of the Prior Art
To prevent failing of machine and mechanism components due to an overload condition, it is well known to utilized a frangible member such as a shear pin for interconnecting driving and driven components. Fracture of the shear pin uncouples the driving and driven components such that there is no failure of these components. Subsequent replacement of the shear pin reconnects the driving and driven components to again establish the driving relationship. Other overload connections and couplings or the like have also been provided prior to this time. See for example the disclosures of U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,539,534; 2,575,475; 2,855,233; and 3,247,735.
A meat processing system of the type with which the overload indicator of the present invention is particularly adapted for usage is disclosed by U.S. Pat. No. 3,747,510, issued July 24, 1973 and assigned to the assignee of the present invention.